Nasu Kankoshi
Nasu Kankoshi is an NPC and a member of the school faculty. Appearance As of the July 25th, 2017 Build, Nasu has short, dark brown hair, dark brown eyes and wears a white nurse outfit with a pink undershirt. Description "After an incident in 1989, the Japanese public began to associate Akademi High with the thought of murder, and enrollment rates dropped sharply. In order to restore the school's reputation as a safe place for higher learning, the Headmaster mandated that all faculty members take courses in self-defense. As a result, every staff member at Akademi High - from the teachers to the nurses to the guidance counselor - is capable of defending themself against a direct assault from an armed attacker."https://yanderesimulator.com/characters/ Personality Nasu is part of the school's faculty. She has the Strict persona and has had extensive martial arts training. If Ayano aims her phone camera at her, she will give her a suspicious Look. Routine Nasu walks around the infirmary all day. If a student is afflicted with the Headache Poison, they will run to the infirmary and ask Nasu for pills, causing the latter to leave the medicine cabinet open, allowing Ayano to steal a Tranquilizer. Gameplay Ever since the February 1st, 2019 Build, you could no longer Pickpocket her. The syringe and the tranquilizer will be in the infirmary. It will be difficult to obtain these because Nasu will keep them in a locked container, to prevent students from using them. To find out where the key is, a student's food will have to be poisoned so that Nasu has to retrieve the key to get some medicine. After that, Ayano can acquire the tranquilizer. Since Nasu has the strict persona, she will run up to Ayano and apprehend her if she commits murder. Topics The topics towards Nasu are Negative/Neutral/Positive as follows: Negative * Photography * Sports * Memes * Violence * Gossip Positive *Cooking *Science *Justice *School *Family Neutral *Everything else. Trivia *The game will randomly generate a new nurse to replace the previous one if they die. *In the future, students may run for the nurse instead of a teacher if a student is poisoned or drowned.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/657246535688675328 *Her appearance was changed in the July 25th, 2017 Build because she looked too much like Muja Kina.https://yanderedev.wordpress.com/2017/07/25/yandere-chans-childhood/ *Her first name, Nasu (ナース) and her last name, Kankoshi (看護師) both mean "nurse" in Japanese. *When you type "thatdude" near Nasu, her outfit will shorten, and her bust size and posterior will enlarge. **As of the April 27, 2019 Build: ""A few years ago, a certain dude made a request. I have finally granted that dude’s wish. To see it, walk into the school infirmary, face the nurse, and type a certain phrase using your keyboard. It’s 8 letters long." *As of the January 7th, 2018 Build, it is now possible to take pictures of her panties. **She is currently the only faculty member that can have their panty shot taken. *In the final game, while she is absent on Week 6, Muja Kina will substitute for her. Illustration NasuIllustration.png|Nasu's illustration. Nasu Kankoshi.png|Nasu in the 4th Anniversary blog post. 5-YearAnniversaryNasuKankoshi.png|An illustration of Nasu from the 5th Anniversary blog post Gallery Nasu1stPortrait.png|Nasu's 1st portrait. October 15th, 2017. Nasu2ndPortrait.png|Nasu's 2nd portrait. October 31st, 2018. NasuJan3rdPortrait.png|Nasu's 3rd portrait. January 3rd, 2019. NasuMay17th2019.png|Nasu's 4th portrait. May 17th, 2019. NasuJuly18th2019.png|Nasu's 5th portrait. July 18th, 2019. The Official Nurse.png|Nasu in the infirmary. NasuProfile1.png|Nasu's 1st profile. October 15th, 2017. AbqbSks.png|Nasu's hair color variations by Qvajangel. Nurse-Sept23-2016.png|The infirmary's placeholder nurse model. September 23rd, 2016. NurseJul8.png|The infirmary's placeholder nurse model. July 8th, 2016. NasuModel.png|Nasu's model by Qvajangel. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Strict (Persona) Category:Interactive Category:Killable